


The Eye of the Beholder

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble123's Law and Order table. Prompt#2 - "Arresting"

I don't know what it is about him, exactly. You couldn't call him handsome in the classic sense. His arse is a thing of beauty, but that damaged cheek is oddly shaped to say the least. His eyes bulge and have a tendency to be bloodshot. His face is too round. His feet are too big. His hair is a rat's nest. His eyebrows are quirky.  

Yet, somehow, the mismatched pieces fit: the whole is greater than its parts. And the result is arresting... enchanting... Ray Doyle turns heads wherever he goes.  

He wins hearts, too.

He certainly won mine.


End file.
